Crash Bandicoot 4: Elements
by eternal1990
Summary: Uka Uka has released the Elementals and are ready bring the worlds to its knees. Crash is determined to stop them. Only this time, Cortex has something else up his sleeve.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Finally after so God damn long, I can finally do the installment I've wanted for I don't know about a year, the wrath of Cortex installment. Compared to all the others, this one I feel is going to be very long. But I want to tackle this little bad boy before I branch off I decide where my series is going to lead next. **

**I decided to split the Prologue up into 2 parts; one reflecting the games introduction and the other one dealing with some of my OC's so Crash isn't going to appear for awhile.**

**As always if you like my story; that's amazeballs. If not that's cool too, I know not all will like this. But if you feel I should be doing something different. Politely, let me know in a review or drop me a PM. I will respond.**

**So without anymore delay, let's begin the long awaited fic.**

**One last thing, For part one of the Prologue I strongly recommend listening to the Prologue theme from Super Metroid**

**Crash Bandicoot and any related characters do not belong to me. They belong to I don't even know anymore. Any OC's that appear in this fic are indeed mine.**

**Here we go**

* * *

Prologue Part 1

3 months earlier

Within the deep darkness of space, a large ominous looking space station was floating through the darkness.

The space belonged to the evil scientist named Dr. Neo Cortex. After the destruction of the Time Twister, Cortex had decided to take a look at genetic enhancing again. From his findings, he began to develop a genetically enhanced super weapon with enormous strength. The only problem it was still not ready; he needed to a power source that would enhance the project even more then it already was.

Cortex had spent a year trying to come up with a solution, but no matter what he would find, it was not enough.

Nobody knew of this project, except for N. Gin; and even he was given little information about this project.

One silent evening however, Uka Uka had called Cortex to the conference room.

Cortex sighed to himself as he made his way there.

He needed to come up with source for his weapon, then he could resume with world domination and taking Crash out of the equation. Then there was the issue with the lost minion, Amanda. She had fled years ago, and Cortex was determined to get her back and finish what he started on her. However, Cortex had come up with a solution for Amanda. He had genetically enhanced another human girl with the same properties as Amanda's. The new minion when she was ready would track the lost minion down and bring her back to him; so Cortex really wasn't worried about her.

It was Crash he truly wanted.

Finally he came to a stop in front of the doors to the conference room. Opening the doors, Cortex was greeted to: N. Gin, Dingodile, Tiny and Dr. N. Trophy. Uka Uka was floating above the table.

"What is this about Uka Uka?" Cortex demanded, coldly. "I have many things I need to get done."

"Your objectives can wait; we have matters to discuss." Uka Uka growled.

Cortex snarled before taking his seat.

Uka Uka floated to the center of the table; a murderous glare was deep within in his eyes.

"The last time I have checked, it has been almost a year since anyone has done anything. I feel as if my time has been wasted; AND I DO NOT LIKE MY TIME TO BE WASTED!" The mask bellowed.

"That's not our fault, Uka Uka. That bandicoot is the one to blame for any throwbacks to our plans." Cortex responded, coolly.

"That's nothing but inherent bullshit! Nothing can stand in the way of dark forces; and especially not a teenage bandicoot! CRASH MUST BE STOPPED!"

"But Uka Uka, Crash always finds a way to defeat us; perhaps he's just too powerful to defeat." N. Gin explained, morbidly.

"I don't want to hear it; you five better come up with something, or else!" The mask growled.

"What can we possibly come up with within a five minute time frame?" N. Trophy demanded.

"Nothing that's what." Cortex shot back.

"But Dr. Cortex, what about that secret weapon you've been working on since Crash last defeated you?" N. Gin asked.

"What secret weapon?" Dingodile asked.

Cortex shot N. Gin a look before he decided it maybe the time to finally reveal his weapon.

"Well, for the past year I have been working on a weapon with great strength. The only issue is, I need a power source to for the missing element." Cortex explained.

"Elements... The elementals!" Uka Uka cried.

"The elementals?" N. Gin asked.

"The Elementals are ancient masks like me that each dominate the four elements: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. They were so dangerous that they had to be sealed away. But I can represent the fifth element, Spirit; to release them from there dormant grave. These elements perhaps can provide you the means to complete your weapon."

Cortex began to smile evilly.

"The elementals, that's perfect; with their power, I can finally bring my creation to life. We can control the weather and bring thousands of cities to a standstill. The world will finally be in my grasp!"

"And we can finally take that bandicoot out of the equation for good." Uka Uka grinned.

Cortex rose from his chair, his smile wide across his face.

"GET READY TO FACE MY WRATH, CRASH BANDICOOT!"

The scientist threw his head back as his wicked laughter echoed along the dark halls.

**That's it for Prologue Part 1. Part will continue the Prologue and then we can start the main story. I have still have my poll going on so go on and check it out on my Prologue page. Until Read Review PM. DEUCES!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Here's Part 2 of the Prologue**

**I don't Crash or company. Any OC's are mine**

* * *

Prologue Part 2

Amanda stood along the railing that overlooked the city. The entire had gone into crisis when an enormous earthquake had erupted within the city; the event had only last 30 seconds, but so much was done, one would think there was a battle going on.

Although there was no evidence to prove it, she already knew who was responsible for this. Her creator Dr. Neo Cortex; it to be, especially since he had the demon mask at his disposal which had the ability to generate many different types of dark powers. She also had a feeling Cortex's minions would be looking for her again; they had been quiet for so long that this disaster was a sign they were on the move again.

"You've been staring off in the distance long enough." A female accented voice, laughed.

Amanda turned to see. A tall thin framed girl with caramel skin. Her hair was cut short, with a weapon at her side. Beside the girl was a boy that was slightly taller than the girl with short light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Kit, Christoph, I was just lost in thought." Amanda said shaking her head anxiously.

Kit walked up to her, placing her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"You've been thinking a lot more lately; the past more than likely, isn't it?"

Amanda sighed.

"Pretty much; y'all wouldn't believe no matter how many time I close my eyes, it comes back to me clear as day."

"You can't let it cloud you; these weather disturbances are far too important to just let them blow over." Christoph said, firmly.

"I won't let them, darlin. I can promise you that." Amanda smirked.

The trio walked towards the city as they saw even more of the damaged that was already done.

"That mask, he couldn't have done all this damage on his own, and it doesn't look like any of Cortex's minions. He had to of had help from a different source of power." Amanda explained, as she glanced at all the damaged buildings and roads.

"But if this Uka Uka is some sort of mask, how would he be able to achieve more supernatural help?" Christoph asked, frowning.

"That's the scary question, I don't have a clue; Uka Uka was the only demon mask I had ever come across, so there would be no way of me knowing if there are others out there."

"There are more, there are many more." A deep voice came from behind.

The three turned behind them to see a man. The man was adorned in a long black coat and his face was completely covered by a mask, making it impossible to tell what he looked like.

"What do you mean there are more?" Amanda asked, unnerved.

"The mask, Uka Uka, has unleashed a group of mask known as the Elmentals. The Elementals represent the 4 major elements: Earh, Wind, Fire, and Water. With the masks running amok, their power will bring devastation to the world.

"But where does the mask fall into the equation?" Asked Kit.

"Uka Uka represents the fifth element, Ether, he can connect all the elements as one, which can bring God knows what." The man said.

"How do I stop this?!" Amanda demanded.

"The only way to stop this is to return the Elementals back to their dormant state from the power of ancient crystals. Each mask will need five crystals to be overpowered."

"But what I want to know is, how do you know all this?" Amanda asked.

"I have my ways." The man answered, coolly.

"How did you even manage to find us?" Kit asked.

"I followed you."

"How long!?" Amanda growled.

"For quite awhile." The man replied.

"Who exactly are you?! Amanda demanded, her patience reaching it's limit.

The man slowly began to walk back into the shadows.

"You'll find out eventually." Then he was gone

"Who was that guy?" Christoph asked.

"I don't know; but if what he said was true, then we don't have anymore time to waste. We need to find those crystals; I can't image what else Cortex has instored for the planet." Amanda sighed.

"Where do you start looking?" Kit asked.

"Anywhere but here; Cortex's minions could come for me at any time, so we need to move."

The trio ran off wondering; what was going to happen next?

**That's it for the Prologue. Next is when Crash will appear and more questions will be answered until then. DEUCES!**


	3. What lies beneath

**Hello Fanfiction. Here's chapter 1 of this little fic. Here we are getting into the main dish of the fic and I'm so glad and after this the action begins. So until then, sit back and enjoy this little chapter.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine**

Chapter 1 What lies Beneath

Crash Bandicoot rushed down the steps as fast as he could. Any place that was located underground was completely abandoned by everyone after the catastrophe that had transpired just minutes ago; which ultimately gave Crash the feeling that going underground seemed like the best place to look.

"Crash!? CRASH!" Came a very angry voice from above.

Crash looked to see Jan hovering from the top of some stairs.

"Jan, go back up to the surface; it's too dangerous for you to follow me." Crash ordered.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Jan demanded, rushing down the stairs.

"Janny, I know just as much as you do, so just let me do this and go back above ground, it's safer." Crash pleaded.

"That's not completely true; you know more about the situation then you're letting on. What about that explanation that Cortex survived; and that mask Uka Uka?" Jan stated, arms crossed.

Crash turned to face her.

"Jan, I think it's best if I explain this later..."

"I want an explanation now!" Jan glowered.

Crash sighed; he knew there was no way he was getting out of this.

"We need to a control room, or some underground lab." The bandicoot started walking down the empty railways.

"Well..." Jan started.

Crash breathed deeply.

"Well after you left the islands with the military, things started to settle down; I befriended Brio's two kids; Sean and Holly and their friend Milo. The three of them helped me build a house on the island so I wouldn't be stuck out in the rain. Among the ruins of the island, Aku Aku found my long lost little sister, Coco. After we finished building the house, we all became the best of friends, Milo even had a little sister that was Coco's age. So about a year later, I was on my way home to get a new battery for my sister's computer. That's when I was abducted by Cortex; he said he needed my help to save the planet from a planetary alignment that could rip the Earth to shreds. I believed what he said, and I shouldn't have; he pulled me far away from my friends and sister, claiming that they couldn't be trusted. They even said that you were claiming the same exact thing. By the time I had discovered the truth, it was far too late; Cortex managed to get his hands on the crystals. I tried to get them back, but Cortex had you in his clutches; you had a massive head injury and were being held at gun point. I had to admit defeat; I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. But my friends came to my rescue and we sent Cortex's space station out of the sky; only a few months later would we discover that he was alive and the evil mask Uka Uka had been freed. We had to travel all throughout to gather the crystals and gems before they did. Only I had let my rage get the best of me and had allowed myself to destroy the time twister machine the wrong way; giving Cortex the opportunity to escape and for me to engulf by the bubble; causing me to lose my memory and almost dying. And now here we are, and now you know everything. Are you satisfied?"

Jan looked at him; but the way she did so rocked Crash's core.

"Jan, I don't like the way you're looking at me. Please don't look at me like I'm sort of stranger; I'm still the same Crash Bandicoot you always knew." Crash begged.

"The Crash Bandicoot I knew died when I left the islands; I don't know who you are." She stated, her voice void of emotion.

"Jan... I did some stupid things, but that doesn't mean I've changed; I never lied to you, and I told you everything. Isn't that enough?"

Crash could see tears slowly forming in human's emerald eyes and it was breaking his heart.

"Jan..." Crash attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, only to have flinch away.

Crash sighed when he noticed a door that led to some control room.

"Let' go inside."

Jan only followed behind silently.

Crash walked into the room; it looked completely abandoned. Crash had to wonder if there was a way he could intercept Cortex's files.

"If only Coco were here; she would know what to do."

Suddenly one of the large monitors began to emote static. Crash wondered if this was glitch or someone was trying intercept the system.

The Bandicoot got his answer when the picture came on; displaying Cortex sitting in his chair.

Crash could literally feel himself cringe.

"Crash Bandicoot, my old nemesis." The man said in his sickeningly sweet voice.

"Nice to see you too, Cortex!" Crash spat, acidly.

"How have you been this past year; gathering crystals, I would imagine?"

"I've been in a coma, then I spent the last several months trying obtain the memory I lost while in a coma." Crash replied, trying to keep his voice pleasant.

Cortex sucked the air; showing that he obviously could have cared less.

"I've spent my year working on something of much greater value."

"And what could that possibly be?!" Crash demanded.

"Meet Crunch, my newest creation."

The monitor shifted to a tall and muscular maroon furred bandicoot. His eyes were a dark ominous green and lower part of his right arm was replaced with a cybernetic one. Needless to say, this bandicoot looked like trouble.

"So this the bandicoot the bandicoot that has been causing you problems? Ha... You can't be joking! I'll deal this little pipsqueak before he even knows it." The male bandicoot laughed.

"Patience Crunch; you and Crash will meet soon enough." Cortex chuckled.

"You sick bastard!" Jan snarled in disgust, speaking for the first time.

Cortex ignored the red head and focused his attention back onto to Crash.

"Isn't he just wonderful? He's a real mark on my creative genius; a strong and worthy fighter. Something that you never were or will be." Cortex explained, wickedly.

Crash looked at Cortex with angry but hurt eyes.

"You're going to regret those words Cortex, you always do!"

Cortex smiled.

"Not this time Crash; I'm going to end you where you stand. Crunch will put an end to you and your little tangle mess of hair; if you don't die here first that is."

"What are you talking about?" Crash demanded.

"I rigged the underground subway and tunnels with explosive that should be going off in a few minutes. By the way the stairs are all blocked off. So unless you manage to find a transporter, then I would say you're in trouble."

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EXPLOSIVES HAVE BEEN DETECTED! DETENATION IN 2 MINUTES AND COUNTING!

Crash glared at the monitor.

"Ta Ta!" Cortex mockingly waved before the transmission was cut.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Crash screamed, banging his fists against the controls.

"Crash come on, we have to run!" Jan begged, grabbing his arm.

The two ran out of the control room, trying to find a way out.

"We need to find a transporter and teleport as faraway as we can; then we can figure out to stop Cortex and those masks." Crash said.

Jan didn't say a word.

"WARNING! DETENATION IN 1 MINUTE 15 SECONDS AND COUNTING."

Crash ran down one of the tunnels pushing his way past all of the debris. He needed to find that transporter; he would not quit knowing Cortex was still a threat.

"WARNING! DETENATION IN 60 SECONDS AND COUNTING!"

Crash felt himself step on something to find the transporter.

"Jan I found the transporter, we can get out of here!"

Jan stared warily at him.

"Jan if you don't trust me, then you'll die."

Jan reluctantly walked to him.

Crash typed a random location into the transporter.

"DANGER! DETENATION IN 15 SECONDS AND COUNTING!"

Crash pressed the button and the two vanished to safety.

"DETENATION IN 5...4...3...2...1..."

The explosives all set off; rumbling the streets from above.

Crash did not where he was going or what he needed to do. But he did know that he couldn't sit by and do nothing.

**Read and Review**


	4. Silver Lining

**It's been several weeks hasn't it? Well eternal1990 has decided to come back from the great beyond and update this little story. Unfortunately writers block and changes of ideas never help either. That and I've been really stressed. But with all that said and done, I finally got this chapter off the ground.**

**So without further delay, let's dive into it.**

**For this chapter, I strongly recommend listening to Phendrana Drifts from Metroid Prime.**

**Crash is not mine. Jan is mine**

Chapter 2 Silver Lining

Crash's vision cleared to find himself standing among a white snowy landscape. The air was cold and crisp and everything among the bandicoot and his friend was white. One would almost think that there standing on a sheet of white paper just waiting to be drawn on.

"Where are we?" Jan asked, looking around.

"From the looks of it, we have to be in the artic; or close to it."

"It's all so peaceful." Jan said. softly.

Crash looked around. "We just need to find a way out of here."

"Can't we just use the transporter to take us back?" Jan asked.

"The transporter can only be used every so often; it needs time to recharge."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

Crash looked off toward the horizon.

"We're just going to have to walk."

The pair slowly began to move with the current of wind. Snow fell heavily that any footsteps that they made would quickly be recovered in a matter of seconds.

Crash turned his head to see some mountains beginning to form in the far distance.

"Look at those mountains; we need to get to them; maybe there's something that we should be looking for."

Jan only nodded.

The two ran as fast as the could; snowflakes pounding gently against there faces making it rather hard to see and their faces were rather wet.

Even then however, Crash found himself finding a silver lining amongst the snow.

He could feel his body relax amongst cold everything seemed so fresh; the scape was as white as a blank page, and that was just like him. Crash had to start from scratch and this brand new adventure would finally bring a silver lining into his life. He would stop Cortex for good this time and then he would finally be at peace with himself.

He looked behind him to see Jan staring at the ground. He had to admit he was a little worried that Jan was starting to drift away from him, but he figured that he comment had only come from the shock of the entire situation that was infront of them. Once the adventure would finally come to an end, he and Jan would be back in good graces and everything could finally go back to the way they were.

Crash snapped out of his thoughts when he saw himself at the foot of the mountains. Now they would have to climb.

"Jan, we're going to have to climb up those mountains. So we better get moving."

Jan only nodded her head as she began to climb, only to find herself sliding back down when she tried to get up.

Crash laughed at her attempt.

"Looks like you're slipping along. Eh Janny?"

Jan didn't even smile, she didn't even glare. She just looked at him with that cold emotionless face.

"How about I carry you on my back then?" Crash asked.

Jan shook her head, but her expression still remained.

"All right then..." Crash began to climb along the wall.

The bandicoot kept his hands and feet firmly planted into the rock and ice so he wouldn't slip and slide everywhere.

When he saw that he was in a sturdy position, Crash continued with his climb.

For a good hour and a half, Crash and his companion did not say a word. Crash felt himself wonder if Jan was really mad him. Was she mad at him for turning her away from him back on the islands. Or was she angry at the fact that Crash had made new friends after she left and she felt that she had been replaced?

It was true, Crash had made new friends on when he was on the islands. Sean, Holly, and Milo were the first ever humans, besides Jan that had reached out to him. He had grown attached to them quickly and they had helped him build a place to live. Eventually, Crash had discovered his little sister Coco and then a new friends was to be made. Milo's little sister Linda had become close to Coco and they became thick as thieves. But last but not least there was the wheelchair bound Kage who was stronger than anybody ever knew. Kage had been through so much throughout her life and at the end of it all, she kept her head high and refused to fall.

Did these friendships upset Jan; did they make her feel like she was being forgotten?

Crash looked down towards her.

That wasn't true at all; even with all his new friendships, Crash never stopped thinking about her, not even for one minute. The Bandicoot just hoped that the red head would understand that.

After some time they reached the top mountain. Crash looked out at the vast view to see landscape that stretched for miles; how could a winter wasteland seem so beautiful?

Jan pulled herself up.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Crash asked her.

Jan turned her head.

"It is... Are we okay?" Jan asked.

"We're fine; maybe another or so and the transporter should be fully charged..."

"That's not what I meant Crash!"

Crash frowned. "I know what you meant; I was just trying to avoid the answer."

"Why do you keep me around; I obviously get on your nerves. Don't I?"

Crash avoided eye contact.

"Crash you're friends don't like me do they?" She asked, quietly.

"Why would you..."

"I'm not stupid; not many people like me, they think I'm a selfish bitch."

Crash stared long and hard at her. This topic was actually not new to him. He could remember back on the islands that Milo did not have many things nice to about her. When Crash told the Aussie all about his friend, Milo had concluded that Jan was needy and manipulative and ultimately wanted him to be the center of her world.

"You don't think I'm like that, do you." Jan asked in dead serious tone.

"Jan don't do this." Crash glared, starting to walk away.

Jan ran after him.

"Stop pushing me away!" She snarled.

"I'm not pushing you away! But bombarding me is not going to help either!" The bandicoot shot back.

"We're just talking!"

"This isn't talking, this arguing, and it's pointless Jan. One minute you were treating me like a villain, now you're acting like nothing has changed; but that's the problem Jan, things have changed!"

Jan looked at him.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Well you're doing a crappy job with your needy behavior."

Jan looked at him with hurt eyes.

"You're a jerk Crash!" She growled, trying to keep back tears.

Crash looked just as hurt; he knew he wasn't perfect, but Jan would not cut him any slack when he tried to be honest. Was this really the same girl that he had met on N. Sanity Beach after all?

"Let's just go." Crash replied, flatly.

The snow continued to fall as they walked. Crash tried to keep his head clear no matter what was to happened; he was going to keep his newfound silver lining, no matter what it took. If he allowed himself to lose it, then he would just repeat what had happened last time; and that was something he wanted to avoid.

Crash raised his head to see something glittering in the distance.

"What's that?" He thought to himself.

Crash turned his walk into a mild sprint.

When he got to the glittering source, he saw a purple crystal lying in the snow; along with a clear gem and a richly colored blue gem.

"Crystals and gems; I thought I disposed them all. I wonder where these came from."

The jewels looked like the ones he had collected the last time, but these seemed to have a much more natural look and feel to them; almost as if they were apart of nature.

Crash took out his backpack.

"Regardless of where they came from, I'll take them with me, just in case." He said, placing them inside.

Jan finally caught up with him.

"Why the hell did you run off like that?!" Jan demanded.

"I found this crystal and some gems. I'm going to bring them with us."

"Just so you can give them to Cortex again?" Jan growled.

Crash felt his body begin to heat up and the bandicoot well he was starting to feel rage. But he had to keep his cool; rage wasn't going to solve anything.

Crash numbly looked down at the transporter to see that it was now ready for use.

"The transporter's ready, let's head to the next location." Crash said, trying to remain pleasant.

Jan stared blankly at him.

"Let's go!" Crash said, raising his slightly.

Jan snidely walked towards him, the blank expression remained on he face.

"I'm still the same Crash Bandicoot." Crash stated, looking hurt.

"Are you?!" Jan shot back, curtly.

Defeated Crash typed in the next location and transported him and his companion to the next location.

**Before any of you ask me what was the purpose of the use of the phrase silver lining? I was inspired by this phrase or state of thinking from the film Silver Linings Playbook. The state of thinking they mentioned interest me, the film was a piece of shit. Either way Crash is trying to maintain Balance while sorting through everything, which seems easier said than done, since Jan seems to acting like she is such a victim when it's clear that she is a huge part of the problem. I don't know why I add a lot of psychological elements in my fics, maybe it's because it makes them seem more real and the characters appear more human. Either way let me know what you guys thought of this fic. **

**Read and Review.**


	5. Drastic Measures

**Sup everybody. I'm here to bring you another chapter. This one is rather lengthy but it's going to bring all my main together. So that means Crash and Amanda are finally going to meet. Also another OC is introduced that's going to play a large roll on down the road.**

**Other than that let's start.**

**Crash is not mine OC's are mine**

* * *

Chapter 3 Drastic Measures

Located on a European farmland were numerous generators. The numerous generators were causing tornados that had completely torn up the farmland.

The owner of the farm was in a complete state of panic. This farm was everything he and his wife had; so if that was destroyed, what then?"

When Amanda and her friends arrived on the scene, Amanda tried talking to the man and asking what had happened.

Only this proved to rather difficult as the man could only speak French. However, Kit being from France and Christoph from Switzerland, were able to talk to the man with no problem.

Amanda watched from the sidelines unable to understand the conversation; wishing there was something she could do to help.

After the conversation ended, Kit and Christoph walked toward her.

"What did they say?" Amanda asked.

"These planes just came from nowhere and set up these generators; they've been destroying the farmland ever since." Christoph explained.

Amanda furrowed her brows.

"It's Cortex's minions; they are the only ones to produce this type of technology."

The lost minion looked around.

"Can you too keep the farmer and his wife calm and out of the way?" She asked.

"Where are you going to do?" Kit asked.

"I'm going to try and take these generators, only it's going to get a little hectic."

Kit and Christoph smirked.

"We'll leave it to you."

The two ran back to the farmhouse as Amanda dashed into fields.

Taking out her boomerang, she scanned the fields to see where she would take out the first generator.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the treacherous traitor, Amanda." Came a female voice.

Amanda turned to see to girls walking towards her. One dressed in a white tank top and pants; the other dressed in skin type black suit that might have been worn by a ninja.

"If isn't two of Cortex's bitchiest henchmen: Midori and Romana. The blonde sneered.

The two girls had their faces hidden by their masks but one could still see the fire burning in their blood red eyes.

"Reduced to name calling? How childish." Midori scoffed.

Amanda bit her lip from under her own mask.

"Why did you install these generators?! These people have done nothing to y'all!"

"Dr. Cortex simply wants to cut off food supplies; if you cut off one's source of income or food supply, you bring them to your knees." Ramona smirked.

Amanda's eyes widened in horror.

"So you're more than willing to take control of food supplies for your own benefit?!"

"That's the way it's done." Midori chuckled.

"And just when I thought Cortex couldn't sink any lower..."

The girls drew their weapons.

"I would consider yourself lucky; although we are ordered to stop anyone who gets in our way, Dr. Cortex made it clear that if we ran into you, that we were to bring you back alive." Ramona explained.

"Fat chance...!" Amanda snarled.

Midori flung her sword however, the lost minion moved out of the way.

"You still attempt to defy us?" The ninja minion asked.

"It's not an attempt, it's my life; a life where I choice my destiny!" Amanda cried.

"Then take what you have brought upon yourself!" Ramona snarled.

Amanda jumped into the air as she dodged the two minions. She landed safely on the ground thanks to her enhanced bone structure, when she realized that generators were more of a problem than Cortex's minions.

"How am I going to shut down those things?" She thought.

She looked down at her boomerang.

"If I can them with the right speed, right strength, and the right spot, I might be able to take the generators on my own."

"AMANDA! ARE YOU OKAY!" Kit called to her.

"I'M FINE!" Amanda answered back, giving her a thumbs up.

She turned her attentions back to the generator that was not very far away from her.

"All right then; it's time to start hunting."

Amanda ran full speed ahead, boomerang in hand; waiting for the right moment to throw her boomerang into the generators propeller and destroy it's power source.

With all her strength she heaved her weapon at the target. As she suspected the boomerang hit the propeller. Weakened and unable to fly, the generator flew to the ground, exploding on impact.

Amanda smirked.

"One down, five to go."

"Impossible! How could you take down that generator with just a little boomerang?!" Midori demanded.

"She has strength even greater than ours." Ramona contradicted.

"I figured that, you stupid bitch!" The ninja snarled.

Ramona smirked.

"What's wrong? Surprised?" Amanda taunted.

"Don't look so smug; there are still five more generators you have to take out. You're still bound to make a mistake, you know." Midori explained.

"Nothing can break me."

"Not even Nicholi?'" Ramona laughed.

Amanda felt her heart crack in two when she mentioned the name of the boy she loved.

She screamed as she ran to the next generator; her anger gave her a newfound strength.

"Oh not this time, blondie!" Ramona cried.

She chased after, waving her staff in the air ready to knock her out.

Amanda shifted directions slightly to cut her off. The minion, who realized she was coming to close to the generator was forced to change directions.

Amanda flipped in the air and tossed her weapon at the second generators propellers; sending it out of the sky.

Ramona's eyes widened.

"We're going to need backup!" She cried.

She pulled out her communicator and was about to voice into it when a gunshot rang and the device was blown out of her hands.

The two minions turned their heads toward the farm to see the farmer holding a shotgun in his hand, glaring hard at them.

The farmer spoke low, but venomously in French.

"What did he say?!" Asked a trembling Midori.

"He said: nobody attempts to destroy my farm and gets off easy." Christoph smirked.

The farmer stared at Amanda before speaking softly.

"Christoph, what did he say?" She asked.

"He said to finish off the generators; and he forever be in your debt."

The lost minion smiled slightly at the farmer before focusing her attention back on the task at hand.

Meanwhile Crash and Jan had teleported themselves to a European town, most likely in France. The town looked even more torn up then New York City.

"These poor people; their town was totaled; and it looked like it was beautiful. This isn't fair; nobody should have to suffer like this." Crash said, looking around sadly.

Jan looked at him with lost eyes.

"Jan please talk to me; you haven't spoken to me for almost six hours. I just want to hear your voice."

Jan said nothing, she just looked at him.

The two continued their walk; neither saying another word. Crash's eyes continued to observe the damage and no matter how many times he saw it, he felt nothing but empty.

The bandicoot also looked to see if anyone was around that could give him a proper explanation as to what was going on. Only there was no one; no one but silence.

Crash turned to see Jan staring innocently at him; she seemed so frightened, she seemed out of place and alone.

He attempted to place his hand on her shoulder but she immediately flinched away.

"Why don't we split up; you go that way and I'll go this way." Crash said.

The human merely nodded before she ran off.

"Aku Aku, I wish you were here; I wish you could provide me with some wise words to help me."

He looked around hoping the mask would randomly appear. Only to his sad disappointment, he never came.

"Were you better off without me; did I disappoint you too?"

The boy walked over to a stone bridge and looked out towards the wide rushing river.

"I never wanted to be a hero; I only wanted to save Tawna, and even that wasn't enough. But now I can't look away; I can't abandon the world when it needs me; they don't deserve to suffer because I feel selfish. But that's the way it is and I can't be selfish."

Crash pulled out one of the crystals from his bag; he and Jan had found another crystal in the jungles of Southeast Asia, and this one had it's ominous shine as well.

"How can this simple little jewel cause so much evil?"

"Crash! CRASH!" Jan screamed, running towards him.

"What's the matter?" Crash asked.

"Other by those destroyed buildings over there; I think there's someone trapped within there!" She cried.

Crash's eyes widened.

"Take me there!"

Meanwhile back on the farmland, Amanda had fortunately managed to destroy 5 of the generators. Unfortunately, Midori had managed to gash her leg; causing a tremendous amount of pain.

She looked down at her leg; the wound was not serious but it was painful and she could barely run.

"I can barely run anymore, but I have to destroy that generator. I'll just have to fight the pain." She thought to herself.

"Still have enough strength?" Midori smirked.

Amanda ignored her and ran to the last generator.

"NO!" The girls screamed, chasing after her.

The lost minion continued running, feeling the horrid pain in her leg. But she would not give up until she finished, no matter what was to happen.

Ramona and Midori were slowly catching up with her, and the generator was now within reach. Amanda grabbed her boomerang and with everything she had, threw it at the propellers, sending the final generator crashing to the ground. The farm was saved.

"You... You..." Midori seethed in rage. "I should slit your throat."

"Midori come on; we'll deal with her later. We also have a bandicoot we need to kill." Ramona ordered.

The ninja assistant glared at Amanda.

"Until next time." She threw down her smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

The lost minion breathed a sigh of relief.

The farmer rush toward her; hugging her tightly as he wept.

"He wants you to know how can he ever thank you for saving his farm." Kit explained.

"It's not necessary for anything; I was just doing what I had to do." Amanda replied.

The man communicated with Kit again.

"He says he must give you something; he wouldn't feel right if you left empty handed."

"Nothing really, I don't expect anything."

The man pulled out a crystal and a gem.

Amanda gasped.

"A crystal! Where did he get it?!"

Christoph and Kit exchanged a few more words.

"He says he found them a few days ago. He didn't know what they were so he kept them. He says you can have them if that is what you desire." Christoph replied.

"Yes I'll take them as payment! Thank you so much sir!" Amanda said, holding them tightly in her arms.

The farmer smiled and nodded.

"Come on guys, we have to move..."

Meanwhile Crash and Jan navigated their way to the buildings. Rubble was everywhere; making the area a complete hazard.

Jan looked around.

"I thought I saw a figure down there." She explained, pointing to a pile of rubble a little farther down.

Crash cautiously moved down towards the pile.

"HEY IS ANYONE DOWN THERE?!" He called out.

He continued to approach when he saw a shadow.

"There is someone there."

Crash ran to the pile when he was forced to stop.

Amongst the rubble was a boy.

The boy was much older than them; possibly even in his twenties. The boy had vibrant blonde hair that was almost white, eyes that were a sparkling blue with pale skin. The boy was sitting on the ground with what looked like an injured leg.

"Are you all right?!" Crash asked.

The boy looked at the bandicoot; staring hard at him.

"Don't be afraid, we're here to help to help you." Crash soothed.

The boy continued to stare.

"Crash, he might not be able to speak English." Jan explained.

Crash wanted to help the boy, but there was chance they wouldn't be able to understand each other.

"I can treat your leg, if you let me." Crash offered.

The boy said nothing.

Crash walked towards him, bringing out his first aid kit. The male on the ground didn't flinch or lash out, so Crash assumed it was okay.

The bandicoot gently cleaned and bandaged the wound.

"Thank you." The boy said for the first time in a British accent.

Crash was taken aback slightly; this boy looked young, but he sounded like an older man. Crash felt cold but dismissed the thought.

"Your welcome; My name's Crash and this is my friend is my friend Jan. What's your name?" Crash asked.

"I'm Tomas." The boy replied.

"Well Tomas... How did you end up here?" The bandicoot asked.

"I was vacationing with my family when we were separated. When the global catastrophe hit, I was caught within the rubble, and I've been lying here since."

"Your family doesn't know your alive?" Jan asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you can help us..." Crash proposed.

"How could I possibly help you?" Tomas asked, coldly.

"We have these crystals and these gems." Crash showed the jewels to Tomas.

Tomas' eyes widened.

"Where did you get those?" He asked.

"I found them, but I don't know what they do..."

Crash was interrupted when he heard voices.

"There has to be people over there." A French accented voice said.

"It also seems that there's crystal over there too." A Texan accented voice replied.

Crash turned to see Amanda, Kit, and Christoph walk into their view.

The bandicoot jumped when he saw Amanda's eyes.

"You're one of them! Get away from her, she's evil!" He cried, running towards.

"Wait she's on our side!" Christoph said, jumping in front of her.

"Her eyes; she's one of Cortex's minions!" Crash protested.

"I was, but I escaped a long time ago. My name is Amanda." She said, holding her hand out.

Crash stared long and hard; he relaxed but refused to shake her hand.

"I'm Crash Bandicoot; and that's Jan and over there is Tomas."

"I'm Christoph and over there is Kit." Kit just waved.

"You mentioned crystals; why do you want them?" Crash demanded.

"You know about the Elementals?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. They attempted to attack back in New York City."

"There is a way to stop them. The crystals are the answer; we need five crystals each to the mask back into their dormant state."

"How did you find that out?" Jan asked.

"We have our ways." Kit answered.

"What does this have to do with me?" Crash asked.

"I think we should all team up." Amanda replied.

"Hell no! Why would I team up with you?!" Crash growled. "You could have been sent by Cortex to kill me!"

"You and I are in the same boat; Cortex is after me as well, we have a better chance in stopping him if we work together."

"She's right, you know." Tomas spoke. "The two of you are alone; and if you continue on your own, you both will be killed."

Amanda turned towards the male.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"No..." He stated, calmly.

She shrugged it off and turned back to Crash.

"So... You willing to trust me?" She asked.

Crash sighed.

"I'm only working with so I can stop Cortex; and I will find out if you are on his side." The bandicoot glared.

"Fine."

"We need to find the next crystal. Where do we go next?" Christoph asked.

Crash looked at the transporter.

"It looks like somewhere in the mountains. Let's head over there."

The group teleported away; wondering what would happen next.

**Read and Review**


	6. Rocky Presence

**What's the word my loyal readers. Here is the next chapter and it looks like tension is getting higher and higher. Let's see what happens.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4 Rocky Presence.

Crash and his group of companions found themselves standing in front of some enormous mountains likely in the Himalayas.

"These are some enormous mountains; why would there be crystal here?" Christoph asked, confused.

"The crystal must be located within the mountains." Tomas replied.

"But there is no opening; so how do you suggest we inside?" Christoph snapped.

"Your condescending attitude isn't going to help us." Tomas stated in his cool tone.

Crash went between them.

"I'm sure we'll find an entrance; we'll just have to look."

"That's perfectly fine with me." Tomas said, walking away.

The group moved around the exterior; pressing their heads along the boulder rocks hoping to find a secret opening. Only that was proving to be easier said than done.

"This is stupid; we're going to be hear all night if we keep this up." Amanda groaned.

Jan turned her head when she noticed a large mine cart set along some tracks.

"Guys! Over there!" She cried.

The older teens turned to see the cart.

Kit smirked. "Looks like we found our solution."

Crash exchanged the smirk while Jan scowled behind him.

The group of six all piled in.

"You guys ready?" Crash asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Christoph asked.

Crash chuckled as he pulled the lever, sending them down the tracks.

The cart steadily moved as they traveled through the mountains.

"Look at those canyons!" Jan said staring out in awe.

"I've seen many canyons back home. Plus I've been to the Grand Canyon many times in my day. This doesn't seem all that special." Amanda scoffed.

"I think there pretty." Jan insisted.

"Yeah whatever." The blonde female stated.

Jan settled down and continued to look around.

Christoph turned his head to see the tracks were now leading into the interior.

"Looks like we're heading inside now."

The cart instantly picked up in speed and looked like it was going to crash through the rocks.

"COVER YOUR HEADS!" Crash cried.

The group shielded their heads when the cart crashed through some rocks and the tracks began to plummet down at an accelerated rate.

"CRASH SLOW IT DOWN!" Kit cried.

"I CAN'T IT'S MOVING ON IT'S OWN!" Crash cried.

The cart kept plummeting, refusing to stop until there was a dead end.

The six youths held on for dear life wondering when they would finally come to a stop.

Unfortunately it wasn't very long until they all saw the end of the tracks and the impact that was going to happen.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Crash screamed.

The others screamed in horror as the covered their heads again.

The cart crashed sending them all flying out of the and onto the rocky surface.

"Is everybody all right?" Kit asked.

"With the exception of my right side being sore, I'm good." Amanda said, grinning sheepishly.

Crash turned towards Jan when he saw her hat was gone; revealing the out of place spot and scar within her hair.

His eyes looked enraged and when Jan noticed this, she immediately turned away and put her hat back on.

"Don't look at me!" She cried, angrily. Crash flinched at her outburst and immediately moved.

"Well we are inside the mountains now; so where do we go next?" Christoph asked.

"For right now, we'll just head straight." Crash sighed.

"Good the sooner we get out of here the better."

The six traveled along the darkened caverns looking for any sign of the crystals and gems. All of their eyes were filled with tension, wondering if someone was going to come out and attack them.

Nobody said a word as they walked. Jan slowed herself down as she thought about the situation.

Crash had teamed up with Cortex. How could he do that; how could just team up with his enemy after everything he did to him. Crash claimed Cortex had lied to him but Jan wasn't if she could believe anything that came out of the bandicoot's mouth. Especially since he had kept others around him and not her.

Now Crash teamed up with one of Cortex's minions; although she had claimed she ran away a long time ago? Jan lowered her head. She couldn't trust her own best friend; the one person who knew her better than anyone was starting to feel more like a stranger to her.

Jan jumped when she felt someone standing beside her. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Tomas.

"Why are you back here all by yourself?" He asked quietly.

"I wanted to be by myself for a little while." She responded.

"It's to dangerous for you to fall behind."

"I wasn't going to fall behind; I just wanted to think."

"About what?"

"Just about some things in my life."

"Well why don't you go ahead and look to see if any of Cortex's minions are around. After all you are one of them!" They could hear Crash growl at Amanda.

"Oh believe me, you're more of a prize to them then I am." She chuckled, darkly.

Jan flinched when she heard him growl.

"This isn't the Crash Bandicoot I know." She whispered. "This isn't him. It has to be a stranger."

"Crash has changed, it seems." Tomas said, interrupting her thoughts.

Jan turned to him.

"Yes it does. It would have been better if he hadn't figured out who he was; he would still be the same Crash Bandicoot. Oh but I'm wrong for feeling this way; I wasn't there when all of those thing happened. So I don't have a right to condemn him."

"But what does your heart tell you?" The older male asked.

Jan lowered her gaze slightly.

"I-I-I don't know, honestly." She whispered.

Tomas placed his arm on her shoulder.

"If you want to tell someone how you really feel, you know you can tell me." He said, smiling.

Jan blushed slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The group came to find themselves standing in front of what looked like green sensors.

"I wonder what they do." Kit thought.

"They probably are detectors; if we touch them, they'll set off an alarm." Amanda explained.

"So how are we going to get past without being detected?!" Christoph demanded.

"Crawl on our bellies seems like the only solution." Amanda grinned, sheepishly.

"Of course, silly me." Christoph chuckled.

The group dropped to the ground and slowly began to crawl.

The tension was enough to set anyone off while trying to avoid the sensor. Jan continued from behind, wondering why they even to crawl; wouldn't there even have to be sensors on the bottom as well?

"This is stupid!" Jan snarled standing up within a sensor. Alarms started blaring immediately.

"INTRUDER ALERT! CRASH BANDICOOT HAS BEEN DETECTED IN THE FACILITY! FIND AND CAPTURE HIM IMMEDIATELY!"

The youths turned around. Christoph and Amanda give Jan death glares.

"You little bitch!" Amanda snarled.

"We would have been caught anyway." Jan said, kicking the ground.

"It doesn't matter, we'll have to run." Tomas interjected.

However, dozens of minions rushed into the room.

"Well, well, well, looks like Crash and his little brigade have come to us." Craig said, emerging to the swarm.

Crash growled. "Like you guys are going to stop us! I always out beat you, Craig Tanner."

Craig chuckled. "So you met my father huh?"

"He would be heartbroken if he saw you now!"

"Sad to say that doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is bringing to Dr. Cortex." The assistant charged his prod.

"If you can."

Crash immediately dodged out of the way.

"GUYS FOLLOW ME!" He cried.

The others followed suit, barely dodging the minions before taking off beyond the corridor.

"Where do we go?!" Kit asked, nervously.

"Just ahead!" Was all Crash could answer.

"Crash let me go ahead and see if anymore minions are ahead." Amanda offered.

"Fine." He said.

Amanda zoomed down the hall, out of sight.

"Where exactly are we?" Christoph demanded.

"We must in one of Cortex's bases; it can be pretty safe to say that this one is his mountain base." Crash answered.

"Why in the mountains?"

"The elementals, possibly" Tomas said.

"The elementals?" Crash asked.

"The rock elemental must have given Cortex the power to construct one of his bases here in an otherwise unstable atmosphere."

Crash had to admit that made a lot of sense.

Suddenly Chris jumped out of the shadows, grabbing Jan.

Jan screamed causing the others to turn around.

"LET HER GO!" Crash screamed.

"Give yourself up and maybe I will!" Chris offered.

"You know I can't do that Chris. Why don't you battle me instead?"

"Not this time bandicoot; it's either you or the girl."

"Crash forget her, she's been nothing but trouble." Said Kit.

"She's only slowing us down." Christoph chimed.

Crash looked at Jan, he seriously was tempted to leave her; she was slowing him down, he told her to go back up to the surface when she had the chance. But no she had to follow him and then she had the nerve to make him look like the villain.

Crash ran to Chris at full force and punched him out until he let go of Jan.

Jan was sent flying into Tomas' arms.

"You should've of just let her go!" Crash growled at the battered minion.

"Crash let's go." Christoph called to him.

The five continued there run until they saw Amanda beating up a bunch of minions, only she looked like she was getting tired.

"Amanda!" Kit cried.

"Guys help me!" She cried, overwhelmed.

Crash charged his way through using his spin attack to send the minions flying. While Kit and Christoph used there weapons to knock any of the minions out of the battle.

The tide began to turn in their favor until finally all of the minions fled. Only Craig remained.

"You wanna take a risk, Craig?" Crash asked, grinning.

Craig furrowed his brows.

"Until next time!" He then dashed away.

"I think it's over." Kit sighed.

Crash angrily walked over to Jan.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Crash growled.

Jan glared with tears in her eyes.

"We were going to get caught!" Jan rebutted.

"Everything was fine until you had to pull yourself up!" Christoph snarled.

"Y'all have been nothing but trouble!" Amanda seethed.

"But...but...but..." Jan protested.

Crash rubbed his eyes.

"Never mind, let's just go." He sighed.

The others began to walk off, leaving Jan to stand behind in tears.

"WE WERE GOING TO CAUGHT, ASSHOLES!" She sobbed, furiously.

"STOP WHINING!" Crash growled. "I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK TO THE CITY WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM, NOT MINE!"

"YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ME, CRASH ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS..." Jan caved to her knees, sobbing.

Tomas ran back to her, gently picking her up.

"You made a mistake, I'm sure Crash knows that." He said, his voice like honey.

"Does he?" The red head sobbed.

"I'll carry you for awhile."

Jan merely rested her head against his chest.

Tomas sped up quickly catching up to the others.

"Well we found the crystal and two of the gems." Crash said, flatly. "That makes five crystals and 8 gems."

"We should be able to put one of the mask into dormancy now." Amanda said.

Crash heard a beeping on his transporter.

"What is it?" Christoph asked.

"I'm getting some sort of signal, I think it's one of the masks." Crash said.

"Then it looks like we'll have to transport to the source." The swiss boy replied.

"I think you're right." The bandicoot grinned.

Crash activated the transporter, teleporting them to their next location.

**I'm surprised none of the Characters have slapped Jan across the face yet. They were right she was stupid for standing up. Oh well next chapter is going to be the first boss battle. Read and Review.**


	7. Quake Down

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the lagged update. I originally wanted to post on Friday but a mortal enemy called writers block came to me halfway through writing until I finally finished earlier this evening. But now we're on track.**

**Also I made two references in this chapter. Can you find them? XD**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

Chapter 5 Quake Down

When the light had cleared Crash found himself standing in some sort of arena.

"Where are we?" Jan asked.

"Looks like we're in some ancient arena." Christoph said.

"Look at these rocks; they must have been here forever." Crash sighed, in awe.

"Nature is a very beautiful thing. Sometimes we often forget that." Amanda sighed, sadly.

Jan looked on. A sad look on her face.

"Maybe I am being foolish." She thought.

A rumbling began to cause the arena to vibrate.

"What was that?!" Kit demanded.

Crash was about to answer when he felt something impact his head; knocking him out cold.

Crash groggily opened his eyes to find himself lying in the center of the arena with his friends nowhere to be found.

"Ow... Hey what happened? Oh my head hurts." Crash looked around trying to process what happened while rubbing the bump on his head.

Well, well, looks the bandicoot has been busy collecting the crystals." a voice came from nearby.

Crash turned to see the rock mask that he had seen back in the city.

"Who are you?! And where are my friends?!" Crash demanded.

"CRASH!" He could hear Jan scream.

Crash turned to see the five dangling from inside a small cage.

"GUYS!" Crash screamed.

"You have nobody but yourself to blame, punk. You were the one that dragged them into this." The rock mask, scoffed.

"Y'all didn't answer his question, rocky! Who the hell are you?!" Amanda demanded.

"I'm Rok Ko, the Earth Elemental." The mask replied.

"An elemental, I forgot. Where have I been?" Amanda said, sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter, runt. Now I can finally take you out." A voice said from behind.

Crash turned to see Crunch walking toward him. He glared intensely.

"Well Crunch, we finally meet face to face." He stated.

"I've waited for this moment, I can't wait to strangle you like a doll." The larger bandicoot grinned.

Christoph subconsciously rested his hands on his throat, feeling uneasy.

"You really think it will be that easy?" Crash asked, grinning slightly. "I've taken down tougher."

Rok ko floated up to them. Crunch grabbed the mask and placed it on his face.

"Oh I wouldn't be gloating yet." The older bandicoot said before he was encased into a large scalding hot boulder.

Crash watched with a dumbfounded look.

"I really need to learn when to shut up." He sighed.

The boulder charged, forcing the bandicoot out of the way. Crash attempted to get on the walls of the arena but it was to steep and slick to climb up.

The boulder was starting to come closer to him.

"Crap!" He slid out of the way and the boulder flung in the air; just hitting the bottom of the cage, shaking it violently. The five inside screamed in horror.

"I want out!" Kit demanded.

"And how do you seriously think we're going to do that?" Tomas asked, glaring.

"We could jump." She answered, grinning nervously.

"I really don't feel like cracking my head open." Jan said.

"Okay we'll just wait for Crash to help us." The female huffed.

Crash watched the cage intensely.

"I have to find a way to stop that boulder."

He turned to see some sort of large ball that had some blue aura.

"It looks like a human hamster ball. I wonder what the blue aura is..." The boulder charged toward him again.

"But maybe taking risk seems better than doing nothing at all!" The bandicoot charged to the ball, situating himself inside.

The boulder stopped and remained situated on one part of the arena; waiting to see what the boy was going to do.

Crash then forced the ball move full speed ahead. The boulder began to charge as well.

"If I can pull this off, then I might have a chance." Crash thought.

The two balls collided into each other, however Crash at a more accelerated rate was able to charge first and the blue aura caused some sort of reaction. The boulder fell apart knocking Crunch off his feet.

Amanda gasped.

"Crash whatever that essence is that surrounds the hamster ball, seems to be weakening Rok Ko! Keep it up!"

Crash grinned.

"Thirsty for more?"

Crunch got back on his feet; resting the mask on his face.

"I'm just warming up!" Within moments, Crunch again was surrounded by the boulder.

Crash attempted to charge again but Crunch had cut him off, sending him to flee in the other direction.

"Crash what are you doing?! Hit him!" Jan cried from the cage.

"How is he going to do that? Crunch keeps cutting him off; Crash isn't strong enough to withstand the force from the boulder!" Christoph said with clenched teeth.

"What else can he do?" Jan protested. "This battle is only placed on luck. Crunch has him cornered in everything else." Jan sighed.

"That isn't necessarily so." Tomas said.

Jan and Christoph turned their heads.

"What do you mean?" Christoph asked.

Crash does have an advantage with his speed, but how he can use his speed will depend on how he uses his brain."

Crash turned the ball away from the boulder as he moved his way toward the edge of the arena.

"Crunch is much stronger than me. But it's clear that he isn't completely invincible. I should be able to hit again. But how?"

Crash looked around and saw a shallow incline.

"If I can pull myself up, I can use my speed to overpower him."

Crash quickly pulled turned the ball up toward the incline just missing Crunch along the wall.

It took some work but he was successful. Bracing himself, Crash looked around the arena.

"Well old buddy, let's test it."

The bandicoot forced himself down the incline, going full steam. He guided himself to the boulder; and if fate seemed to be on his side, he collided with the boulder; smashing it to pieces and knocking Crunch off his feet.

Crash smiled but he saw that the ball had numerous cracks. He had to end this battle very quickly.

"Crash... Rok Ko and Crunch look like that they can't much more, hang in there." Tomas called to him.

Crash merely nodded before turning his attention to Crunch.

"You wanna quit now? I'll let you go if you give up the mask." Crash asked.

Crunch glared hard at the bandicoot before he encased himself in the boulder one last time.

"I'll take you down, no matter what it takes."

The boulder charged toward the boy spewing little flaming rocks in his direction. Crash screamed as he tried to outrun them.

"Those rocks are going to destroy this ball; and if that happens, then that's it! I need to get back on the incline before this thing shatters!" Crash thought, sweat dripping from his face.

Jan watched from the cage as she saw the distressed look on his face. He needed her, she had to give him the strength to continue.

"CRASH! YOU CAN WIN THIS! YOU ALWAYS DO!" She practically sang.

Crash turned to see the red head smiling softly at him.

"You're back, Janny." He smiled softly. He turned his soft smile into a confident grin.

"All right you Bandicoot version of Mr. T, time to end this!"

Crash moved the ball all around the arena as he tried to make his way to the incline. The flaming rocks were constantly trying to hit him, but Crash grinned and did his best to out run them.

"Look at him go!" Kit chuckled. "What exactly is he?"

"He's Crash Bandicoot, that's who!" Jan said with great pride.

"He must mean a lot to you." Amanda said.

"More than anyone would know."

"Maybe Crash saw something in you that we didn't." Christoph chuckled.

Jan scowled as Tomas patted her shoulder.

Crash finally managed get himself on top of the incline. He looked down briefly; he only had one shot, and there was no room for error.

Crash closed as he pushed himself down.

"BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He screamed.

"Even in the heat of battle, how can one be so childish?" Tomas said with complete disgust.

Crash made contact with boulder, smashing the little ball into bits and sending him flying.

He lifted his head up to see the boulder quaking and falling apart. After a few seconds, the boulder fell apart leaving Rok Ko lying on the ground, and Crunch who was holding on to his wounded shoulder, glaring at him.

"You may have beaten me this time, twerp. But I'll get you next time." He teleported away.

"All right he's defeated!" Crash said, doing his little victory dance.

"That's nice, but can you get us down from here?" Amanda asked, stomping her foot.

Crash grinned sheepishly.

"Oh sorry."

Crash turned toward the chain and gently lowered the cage down before unlocking the door and setting his friends free.

Jan rushed toward the bandicoot first.

"I knew you could it!" She beamed.

"You didn't doubt did you?" Crash asked, smiling.

Jan smiled as she shook her head.

Amanda watched on; tears began to form in her eyes. Seeing them together reminded her so much of her and Nicholi. Only what they had was gone.

"Nicholi! Oh God!" Amanda stormed away in tears.

"Amanda! What's...!?" Chrishtoph asked, confused.

As they were preoccupied with the lost minion, Tomas walked over to the fallen elemental. His piercing blue eyes seemed to glow as he stared deeply at the mask.

"Such a pity; I would have thought you had more strength and fight in you. I guess you proved me wrong."

"Hey! Ground control to Major Tom! You there?! Crash asked, waving his hand at him.

Tomas broke out of his thought.

"Oh yes. I was just lost in thought for a second there.

Crash looked at the older boy, but he could that cold feeling spreading across him, again he decided to dismiss it.

"Do you have the crystals?" Tomas asked.

Crash held them out.

Yeah, right here." He said.

He placed them on the ground. Suddenly the crystals began to circle around the mask until they were engulfed into a bright purple light. Once the light dimmed, the crystals and the mask were gone.

"It's been done." Tomas said, his eyes cold.

"One down, three to go!" Crash said, sighing in relief.

Kit ran up to them.

"Is Amanda okay?" The bandicoot asked.

"Yeah she's fine. But she won't talk about that outburst."

"Well we better start looking for the next five of the crystals." Crash sighed.

Tomas smirked.

"Yes we should. Where is the next location?"

Crash looked at his transporter.

"It should be around here." He replied.

"Then we better get going." Kit said.

The three ran to join the others; ready to take on what was coming ahead.

**One elemental mask has been defeated. 3 more must be stopped. Next chapter will begin his quest for the next five crystals.**

**Read and Review.**


	8. Reflections

**Hey everybody! It's time for another update. I originally wanted this chapter to be cute and funny, well it does start out that way. Unfortunately it ends up becoming rather sad. It wasn't what I originally wanted, but then again what are you going to?**

**This chapter is action based, but I'll make up for it in the oncoming chapters.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine**

* * *

Chapter 6 Reflections

Crash had teleported himself to what looked like a fishing town in Japan. Only his friends were nowhere to be found.

"Wait a second, where the hell did everyone go?" He asked, scratching his head.

The bandicoot took off down the street as he tried to find some sign of his traveling companions. He saw nobody until an old woman came out of her house to hang up some clothes to dry.

Crash walked up to her.

"Excuse me ma'am; have you seen a 13 year girl with red hair, a tall girl with caramel skin, a boy with light brown hair and some facial hair, a trashy blonde, and a very attractive British male?" Crash asked.

The woman looked at him confused.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. But I do remember seeing a girl with red hair walking to the little café over there." The woman said pointing.

Crash turned to the direction she was pointing.

"Okay then. Thank you."

He ran up to the café before going inside. Once inside he was greeted to see Jan, Amanda, and Kit dressed in waitress uniforms, grinning at him.

"Hello and Welcome to the Forget me Not Café!" Jan said.

"Where we serve you a meal you'll never forget!" Kit said.

"Or it's your money back guaranteed!" Amanda finished.

"I'm definitely not going to forgot this." Crash said, dumbfounded. "And where's Christoph and Tomas?"

Christoph was behind the cash register grinning.

"We provide nothing but the best service!" He chimed.

Tomas was sitting the at the counter.

"And we have a smile, always!" He grinned.

Crash stared. **(Anime sweat drop XD)**

"Um...yeah... Why are you guys doing this? We have crystals to search for.'

"WAIT!" A man's voice, cried.

Crash turned to see an old man run to him.

"Wait Crash, I really need there help!"

"Why?!" Crash asked.

"My staff up and quit earlier this week and I need help with the café, or I'll have to shut this place down."

Crash felt bad, but he had to find the crystals and gems.

"Listen sir, I'm sorry you're in a jam, but I need to find these crystals before something really bad happens." The bandicoot felt guilty as he said this.

"Crash why don't you go look for the crystal while we help out here." Amanda explained.

"But..."

"You'll be fine Crash; by the time you find the crystal, we should be finished." Kit said.

Crash sighed, but he figured that didn't seem to bad.

"Okay. I'll be back in a couple of hours then." Crash walked out the door, staring trying to process what had just happened.

The old man turned to his temporary staff.

"I really appreciate you five helping me; I was worried I was going to have to close." He said smiling.

"We'll help in anyway we can." Christoph said.

"Well good, because the school day is ending any minute and at this time, we get swamped."

"It's like an after school hang out?" Jan chuckled.

The man smiled.

"You could say that."

"So what do you want us to do?" Amanda asked.

"I just need you guys to take care of the customers. I'll handle all the cooking."

"That doesn't sound to hard." Tomas said.

The five heard the sound of a bell chiming.

"Schools out! Time to feed our hungry customers!"

In a manner of minutes, children and teenagers flooded the café.

Meanwhile Crash was walking toward the town's harbor, looking for any sign of a crystal.

"If I were a crystal, where would I be?" He thought to himself.

"You're looking for that crystal too?" A young man asked.

Crash turned to the older teen.

"I'm not the only?" Crash asked.

"I'm afraid so. A couple of people were here earlier, and they seemed rather shady. I take it they couldn't be trusted?"

"No..." Crash sighed. "Listen...uh..."

"Koga."

"Koga... Do you see any sign of the crystal?"

"Not that I know of; but I did hear that someone saw it at the town's shrine."

"Can you take me there?" Crash asked.

Koga smiled, sadly. "Yes but we'll have to go quickly. Those people that I saw earlier might still be around."

The two boys ran off to the shrine.

Meanwhile back at the café, The others were casually getting through all the orders, sending away happy customers.

"TWO MORE ORDERS OF SPICY RAMAN!" Amanda called back to the kitchen.

"Would you like some more water?" Jan asked a customer.

"I never knew being a waitress could be so fun!" Kit giggled.

"Say that to me in six months time." Christoph scowled.

"We must have had over 300 customers in 3 hours alone." Tomas said.

Jan walked over the to the cash register.

"The crowds dying down, and hopefully Crash should be back soon."

"Crash was here!" Came a voice from behind.

"Tell me it can't be true?!" Amanda asked through clenched teeth.

She turned around to see Midori and Ramona standing in the doorway.

"What are you two doing here?!" The lost minion demanded.

"We were looking for the crystals." Ramona said.

"And for Crash." Midori added.

"Not for me?!" Amanda asked, confused.

"Not at the moment; Dr. Cortex has something special planned for you." The girls chuckled.

"I can't hardly wait." Amanda said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, you guys are going to tell us where Crash is, or we're going to trash up this little café." Ramona threatened.

"You two will do nothing of the sort!" The old man said firmly coming from the back.

Midori stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.

"Grandpa...!" She said, stunned.

"I always knew you were still alive, but I didn't realize you would become even worse." He stated.

"You know her!?" Kit asked, incredulous.

The man sighed.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that she wasn't any better before this little transformation of hers."

"Oh is that how it is?! I was the most popular girl in school, everyone loved me!" Midori snarled.

"Yes! But you were a very mean girl, Midori! You thought you were entitled to everything!"

"My own grandfather; not coming to my defense!" The minion growled.

"Why would I?!"

"We're flesh and blood! Isn't that enough?!"

"The Midori I knew died a long time ago; that's when a monster took her place!" The old man said, tears forming in his eyes.

"YOU SCUMBAG!" She screamed as she lunged toward him, but was grabbed by Amanda.

"Y'ALL AREN'T GOING TO LAY A FINGER ON HIM! HE IS A KIND AND GENEROUS MAN; YOU DON'T DERSEVE A GRANDFATHER LIKE HIM!" Amanda fumed, tears streaming down her own face.

Midori looked up, looking blank.

"Midori, it's obvious you'll never change from what you became; and I'm glad your mother and father aren't here to see the monster that you've become. But no matter what you say, no matter what you do, your Grandmother and I will never stop loving you; not even one bit less!"

Midori felt tears run down her face; she turned to see Ramona looking sadly at her.

"Chica..." She gently called.

Midori responded back. "Ramona San..."

Jan looked at the scene; it almost reminded her of what her life was like at home.

Ramona walked over to Midori and gently grabbed her.

"Come on Midori, let's head back to base."

Midori looked back at her grandfather.

"Goodbye Grandpa. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment." She said defeated as they walked out of the café.

Just as the two vanished, Crash and Koga walked into the café.

"What happened here?" Crash asked, looking around.

"You didn't miss anything." Jan stated, quietly.

"Did you find the crystal?" Tomas asked.

Crash pulled out the crystal and two of the gems.

"Yup, all right here!" He grinned.

None of his friends smiled.

"Do you want us to help clean up?" Christoph asked.

The old man smiled sadly.

"No thank you; I'm just thankful for you all helping me this afternoon. I'm sorry about what about what happened; Midori wasn't always that way."

"It wasn't your fault." Amanda said, softly.

"You guys need to get going; those crystals are your top priority." Koga stated. "I'll stay and help clean up."

"We better go change." Jan sighed as she and others went into the bathroom.

Crash turned to Koga. "Thank you for helping me find the crystal."

"Your welcome; you would have done the same for me. Just promise that you'll keep in touch." Koga smiled.

Crash gave him his goofy grin.

"Don't worry, I will."

The others came back dressed in there regular clothes.

"Well there's no time to waste, let's hurry!" Crash cried as he teleported his away.

**Sorry if this chapter was short, but next chapter will head to Cortex and his minions for a bit. Until then Read and Review.**


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

**Hey guys. I managed to squeeze another chapter out. This one is not going to be as long either, but Cortex is going to show up again. Plus it introduces the next new minion.**

**For this Chapter, I strongly recommend listening to Crateria depths from Metroid Zero Mission**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Behind Enemy Lines

Back at space station, Cortex was pacing around the control room.

It had happened, Crash and Amanda had finally run into each other; and just like he had predicted, the two had formed an alliance.

Cortex growled to himself when he thought about Crash defeating Crunch. Uka Uka had claimed the Elementals were powerful. So how was Crash able to defeat the earth mask so easily?

Cortex walked to the medical bay to see N. Gin cleaning up any wounds Crunch had gotten in the battle.

"I'm surprised you're wounds aren't as bad as I thought they would be; you were dealing with scalding rocks after all." N. Gin said with his metallic whine.

"It was that mask's fault; I could've taken Crash down much easier if I didn't have to use it. I'm going after Crash myself this time." Crunch growled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Crunch." Cortex said, quietly.

"Why the hell not?!" Crunch demanded.

"Crash may not look like much, but that boy has been nothing but a thorn in my side for far too long." Cortex growled.

"Even on his own he can cause a lot of damage." N. Gin sighed.

"Which is why you're going to use everything at your disposal." The mad man stated.

"I don't need any help!" Crunch interjected.

"You'll also receive help from another creation of mine." Cortex explained.

"What other creation?" Both Crunch and N. Gin asked, confused.

Cortex smiled wickedly.

"Why don't we take a visit to my lab."

Cortex led the two down several corridors of the space station until they reached the isolated lab. Leading them inside, Cortex gestured to the back of the room.

"Take a look in the very back."

The two turned to see chained to a wall was a girl. She looked to be about Amanda's age; only she had long dark hair and wild red eyes. An iron mask was strapped to the lower part of her face, and was dressed in a grayish white.

"Whose she?" N. Gin asked, confused.

Cortex laughed. "This is Erica; she is the only other person I could find that had the same properties as Amanda. I designed her to hunt Amanda down, but also to find Crash if needed."

Erica, from her place against the wall, began to giggle manically.

"She seems a little manic." Crunch observed.

Cortex sighed. "Unfortunately the one drawback to her design was for her to become completely savage; but that must be taken into a account when you want things in your favor."

"So when are you going to release her?" N. Gin asked.

Cortex smiled.

"Now seems like a very good time."

Cortex pressed a button and Erica was released from her bounds. The scientist walked up to her; handing her two large handled blades.

"The time has come, my beauty; now you are ready." He stated in a deep tone.

"I still don't think I need her or the masks help." Crunch scoffed.

"Don't worry Crunch, Erica won't get in your way it all. She'll just provide assistance if needed. Now head to the conference to discuss a battle strategy with Uka Uka and Wa Wa."

Crunch sighed. "Very well." He walked out of the room.

Cortex looked back at Erica again.

"As for you, I have a job for you. I want you to find Amanda and bring her back here." Cortex paused for a second, he then decided a plan B if Erica couldn't catch Amanda. "However if you are unable to capture Amanda, I want you to capture a little girl with red hair that is seen hanging around her and bring her to me. Are we clear?"

"Erica nodded, fiercely.

"Good."

The minion was about to walk out when Cortex called to her again.

"Oh and Erica?! Remember what I told you; if Crunch shows any signs of betraying me, you have permission to kill him."

Erica laughed as she ran out of the room.

"But Dr. Cortex, why would you have Erica kill Crunch if he was your ultimate weapon?" N. Gin asked.

"It's true that Crunch is my super weapon, but I also had to put a control chip into his brain because he was resisting me. If that control chip fails, then I will have no choice but to do away with him." Cortex sighed with great disdain.

"So you are ultimately counting on Erica?"

"Yes."

"And like you said; if she can't capture Amanda, then she is to kidnap Jan?"

"Either way, I can use that tangle mess of hair to lure that bandicoot to me."

N. Gin smirked.

"You're not messing around this time."

Cortex chuckled darkly.

The two scientists were interrupted when Valerie burst into the room.

"Dr. Cortex! Crash has destroyed all are fleet ships located off the coast of the China Sea! He's managed to collect the crystal and gem we were hiding!" She cried.

Cortex rubbed his eyes to keep his temper under control.

"Never mind that! Go to the underwater base and alert the others to stay on alert for Crash! Stop him if seen!"

"Yes sir!" She saluted then left.

Cortex turned to N. Gin.

"You go down there with her; make sure they don't let Crash or Amanda escape.

"As you command." The cyborg left.

Cortex turned to the numerous monitors; not taking his eyes off the boy.

"You will learn Crash."

**Looks like some shit is about to hit the fan. Until next time: Read and Review.**


End file.
